Lollipops And Love
by Q.bREEZY
Summary: It was the lollipop that made the love grow...
1. Chapter 1

"You went to school for years to be a doctor, and you're gonna become a fuckin' trainer for some imitation MMA?" My boyfriend, Jionni, yelled at me. I rolled my eyes, "Jionni! Shut the fuck up! It's what I want to do. Why can't you just be happy for me, shit?" I yelled back, throwing a paper towel in the trash can, missing. I sighed and picked it up, "Jionni, if you can't handle it, then just leave. I can't handle the stress right now." I said, shaking my head. "That's how you feel, huh?" He asked, grabbing his jacket. "Uh, yeah, that's how I feel." I replied sarcastically before watching him walk out of the door. I sighed and walked up to my room, beginning to pack.

"Miss Johns, how are you?" Vincent K. McMahon, the Ex-Chairman of the WWE, asked, smiling as he shook my hand. "Wonderful, Mr. McMahon! Even better since I'm a free woman!" I laughed with him. He nodded, "So, here is where your office will be. The Superstars will come for ices, massages, and anything else you can name, since you do it all." Vince said, opening a brown door with DR. JOHNS on it. I shook my head at the finding. "Here we are. I'll leave you to get situated. Soon after, stars will be rushing in." Vince said before he shut the door and left me to figure out everything.

I looked up from a message on Facebook from Jionni when the door to my office was knocked on. I looked back down to my phone, "No need for knocks. The door's open for a reason." I smiled as I finished my reply to Jionni and looked back to the door. A tall, blue-eyed, clean-shaven man by the name of Randy Orton was standing there in a pair of wind-breakers and nothing else. "Uh, I was wondering if you could do something with my shoulder. I fucked up the rotator cup and it bothers me from time to time." He spoke. I've heard him speak before, but his voice in person just took me by surprise. I shook my head and smiled, "Right. Have a seat." I said as I filled out the necessary papers.

"You also have a marble in your shoulder. Would you like me to get that out?" I asked as I finished on Randy's shoulder. "Uh, sure. Whatever fills your paycheck." He said, smiling. I laughed and shook my head. I patted the table and told him to lay on his stomach. I washed my hands and wiped his shoulder - safety precautions. "It's gonna be quick and painless. You won't even feel it." I said as I moved the marble while he was arguing the proposition. "Oh, shit." He mumbled as he got up. I laughed and patted his other shoulder. "I'm sure I'll be back later."

"Daddy!" A little girls voice yelled as footsteps became closer to my office. "Hey, baby girl!" Randy said, smiling as he picked up the little girl. "Doctor Johns, this is Alanna." Randy spoke as he threw his head towards me, smiling. "Hi, Alanna, I'm Eliza!" I said, smiling, "I was just about to give your father a sucker for being so good, would you like one, too?" I asked as I went to my candy drawer. "Daddy, can I have one?" Alanna consulted with her father before smiling at me, "Yes, ma'am." I smiled and walked back over to them, handing both of them a lollipop. Alanna's was bigger. I placed my hand on the side of my mouth and said to Alanna, "Big girls get bigger lollipops." She smiled widely and nodded. I smiled at her and Randy before going back to my post.

"Eliza! Eliza!" A small voice yelled. I smiled as I saw Alanna run into my office and grab my hand, "Something's wrong with daddy!" She said as we rushed down the halls. I followed right behind her, clipboard in hand. Randy lay on the ground in the ring as he rolled around, gripping his shoulder. "


	2. Chapter 2

I pulled a lollipop from my white lab coat pocket, "Be a big boy." I said, smiling at him as I called for paramedics. "Eliza!" Randy called for me as he was being carried off. "Watch Alanna for me! No matter what." He said, "Will do!" I said as I rushed to Alanna, "Come on. Daddy's goin' to the hospital." I said, grabbing her free hand as we went to my car. "Stay here." I said before running back inside to get some clothes for Randy.

Alanna slept in my arms as I watched the surgeory. I shook my head. It was a serious one. "'Lana! Who the hell are you?" The question was directed to me. "I'm Doctor Johns, WWE's new head trainer and right now, I'm also a babysitter." I replied, swiftly turning back to Randy. "No! Give me my child." The woman yelled as she reached for Alanna. I turned slowly and shook my head, "I'm not legally allowed to do that. You see, he told me to watch her no matter what. I'm not letting her out of my sight." Were the last words I spoke to her before going back to Randy and tuning her out.

"Are you ready to go? I brought you some clothes." I told Randy as I entered the room with two cups of coffee and some breakfast for Alanna. He laughed and rolled his eyes, "I'm kind of enjoying it here - waking up to a beautiful woman everyday, gettin' pampered. This is the life." He laughed out. I giggled and handed him the cup of black liquid, "Don't worry, you're still gonna have that - unless you decide to go home and rehabillitate." I replied, rubbing Alanna's back softly, to wake her up. "Here you go, _bambina_." I told her once she had woken up. She smiled at me and kissed my cheek before eating. I talked with her as she ate.

"What's your favorite color?" Alanna asked.

I sat back on the wall behind us and made a thinking face. I sipped my coffee before I answered, "Mmm, green!" I said, smiling as I pointed to the frog on her shirt.

She gasped and smiled, "Mine is pink!" She said, excitedly, as she pointed to the earrings I wore.

"High-five!" I said before high-fiving her.

I got up to throw away Alanna's trash and sat next to Randy. "Thank you." He said to me. I smiled and shook my head, "No biggie. She's not a hassel." I replied. "It is a biggy. I heard my ex came by. You did exactly what I asked you. Let me take you out to lunch - Me, you, and Alanna." Randy said as he pulled on his silver windbreakers. "Randy, you don't have to -" "You're right. But I'm doin' it because I want to." He cut me off. I smiled and nodded as I got up to help him pull on his muscle shirt.

"I'll go get someone to get your papers." I smiled to Randy as I walked out of the room. I tugged on my white spagehtti-strap shirt and pulled up my white lace jacket. "Excuse me!" I said as I leaned on the receptionist desk. "Yes?" The man asked. I smiled, "Um, can I get some release forms for Randy Orton?" The man nodded and turned to get them.

"Here you go." I said as I handed Randy the papers. After ten minutes, he was done with the papers and a nurse was at the door. "Thank you. Here you go, Mr. Orton." The nurse took the papers and held a wheelchair out for him. "Why do I need a wheelchair?" Randy asked, head held up at an angle as he looked at the chair. "Um, hospital policy. You must be in a wheelchair until you hit the concrete." The nervous girl said. I smiled and patted her arm, "He will be in the chair, don't worry." I told her. She smiled and nodded, walking out. "Come on! In the chair you go!" I laughed. He sighed and sat in the chair.

"Alanna, stay with your daddy. Make sure he doesn't wheel away." I laughed with Alanna. Randy rolled his eyes and smiled. I went to my car and pulled it around to the front for them. "Nice car." Randy said, referring to my "Rat Car". "Don't hate." I laughed. He shook his head and smiled towards the window.

"Vince wants to talk to you. Then, after he's done speaking with you, come back here." I told Randy. He nodded and kissed Alanna's forehead, "Stay with Doc." He told her before winking at me and leaving. I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Hey, Doctor Johns. I need some ice." Beth said, smiling at me as she leaned on my door. I nodded and grabbed a pre-bagged bag of ice and tossed it to her, "Rice it!" I yelled as she turned the corner. "Gotcha'!" She yelled back. I smiled and shook my head.

"Daddy, what did Uncle Vinny said?" Alanna asked. I just had to smile. Randy picked her up, then looked at me, "Well, apparently, we will be traveling with Doc until I'm all better!" He said, smiling at her, then me. Alanna threw her arms up and said, "Yay!" I laughed and grabbed at my heart. She is so adorable. "I mean, if that's alright with her." Randy asked, specifically for me. I smiled and nodded. Alanna jumped from his arm and ran to me, smiling. I laughed as I picked her up and twirled her around.

"Why is it that every time I see you, you're touching my daughter? Alanna, come here." The woman from the hospital said. I rolled my eyes, "Woman, calm down!" I said, sighing. Her eyes bulged from her head. "Do you know who I am? I am Samantha Orton!" She yelled at me. I scoffed. As did you Randy, "No, you were." He said. I laughed. Samantha glared at me, "So, what? Is she your new whore?" she said. I quickly covered Alanna's ears. "You know what? Both of you, out! One, there is a child here and two, you're not going to disrespect me in my own office." I told them.

"But, Doc –" Randy said. I shook my head and pointed to the door. He sighed and walked out. With a flip of her hair, Samantha followed him. I soon heard yelling. "Sucker?" Alanna asked. I smiled and nodded, "For both of us."


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you like to do,_ bambina_?" I asked Alanna. She smiled, "Well, I like to play with the action figures and dollies." I held up one finger and went to a closet, "My mom got me this when I was a little girl. Isn't it pretty?" I showed her a cute little princess doll I had. It was one of those dolls that was completely beautiful. "It's so pretty!" Alanna said, gasping. "Can I hold it?" She asked, looking up at me with big blue eyes. I smiled and nodded as I handed it to her.  
>"Johns! Can I get some Band-Aids? I cut my finger on accident." Phil Brooks, formally known as CM Punk, asked and he leaned on my door. I'm surprised the frame isn't broken yet! "Phil! You know I'm supposed to handle stuff like that. Come here!" I told him, smiling. Alanna watched carefully as I cleaned and bandaged his finger. "Thank you." Phil said before kissing my cheek and walking out. "You're welcome?" I tried to say. He left before I could finish my sentence, making it seem like a question. I smiled and shook my head. Alanna yawned. "Nap time?" I asked, smiling at her. "No! I wanna watch you work!" She said, almost crying. "Calm down, bambina! You don't have to!" I said, smiling as I rubbed her back. She calmed and hopped into my lap.<br>After seeing numerous people, it was time to go. I grabbed my bags and put them in Randy's bus – along with his and Alanna's stuff. When I finished with that, I woke up Alanna. "Time to go?" She asked. "Time to go." I replied, smiling. She wiped her eyes and grabbed my hand. "Let's go find your daddy?"  
>"Randy!" I called into the darkness. I'm not sure if it was an echo or if someone else called his name, also. I walked towards the noise. What the hell? "Turn around and close your ears, please." I told Alanna. She did what I asked. I opened the door. I was right. "Um, when you're done makin' babies, I wanted you to know that I and Alanna will be in my car. See you… Whenever you're done." I smiled and shut the door. I have no chance. I heard Randy cuss and come to the door. By the time he opened it, I and Alanna were around the corner.<br>I quickly opened my eyes when I heard the door to my car open. It was Randy. Scumbag. I smiled at him, "Ready to go or do you need to go back for seconds?" I said, sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. While he was doing his "one-armed business", I had changed into some white sweat pants with a long-sleeved white shirt. I pulled my long brown hair into a ponytail and only had on eyeliner. I put Alanna in one of her footie pajamas and fuzzy socks. I like to keep my car cold. I looked back at her to make sure she was okay, then took off.


End file.
